Jealousy took over her
by Gold3nGirl
Summary: Hi! New story! I had this idea in my mind for a long time, but only now decided to upload. Morgan gets jealous, but why ?
1. Chapter 1

They had had a hard shift, so all the CSI's, except for Russell went to a bar near the lab. They sat on a table close to dance floor and ordered drinks.

"DB should have come."-Nick said.

"He has a wife, a family."-Sara answered him.

After a few drinks and a lot of laughing, Morgan finally had the courage and asked.

"Hey Greg, let's dance."

"I'm not that drunk."

"Come on."

He shook his head.

"I'm getting you drunk!"-Morgan exclaimed with a provoking smile.

The eldest CSI's couldn't help, but smile.

After 3 hours and a lot of alcohol, Greg and Nick were finally drunk.

"I told ya!"-Morgan screamed-"Let's dance!"

"No way. I'm going home. Bye, bye."

"He can't drive on that condition."-Finn said. Sara agreed with her.

"I'll take you home."-Morgan said heading toward the door.

"Today something is going to happen between them. I bet!"-Sara said on a whisper.

Morgan drove till Greg's apartment. When they got there she took him to the front door.

"I'm a big boy."-He said.

"I know."-She answered his comment, while he opened the door.

"Come in."-He said.

For a moment she hesitated, but then she entered the house. When she saw the inside, she was shocked. Despite what she had thinking, it was a clean house, he was a single man, so she was expecting a messy house, but no. _A woman. _She thought.

"Can I serve you a drink?"-He asked from the kitchen.

"Sure, beer."

A moment later, he returned with two bottles of beer in his hand. They sat on the sofa watching TV and drinking. After 4 beers each one, Morgan decided that it was time to stop.

"I have to go."

"Hey, I'm drunk, but I still have a good sense. You can't drive like that."-He said following her to the lobby.

"I can't just stay here."

Greg started to get close to her, and she started to walk backward, until she had to stop, because she had hit with her back against the wall. He put his hand on the wall, right next to her shoulder. Their lips were only inches apart. Then finally he leaned and kissed her hungrily, she kissed him back.

"Was that the alcohol?"-She asked.

"No. Not at all."

"Great."

She put her hands on his neck and pulled him closer. He pushed her against wall even harder, kissing her neck. She moaned while his mouth made trail of kisses. Morgan pulled his shirt up and stopped looking at his firm chest. Putting herself in tiptoes, she started to bite his neck. But he quickly pulled her up, helping her wrapping her legs around his back.

Greg drove her to the living room, where he put her on the ground taking her shirt off. She pushed him and he felt of the sofa. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was not, the thing was that Morgan was very confidence. She took her jeans off and sat on top of him. With a strong bite on his ear, he moaned. Now, kissing him, she run her fingers down his chest, till she reached his pants, he allowed her to take them off, while kissing her neck and holding her by the waist.

He lifted her up and drove her to the bedroom. When they felt on bed, he grabbed her arms above her head and kissed her neck, tossing her bra to the floor. He then started to kiss down her body, till he reached her panties, he took those off too. On the moment after he took his boxers. Her moans became louder as she felt him inside of her.

In the next morning, Greg woke up, feeling someone moving in the room, he look and saw Morgan getting dress.

"Normally, after a night stand, I'm the first to left. Where are you going?"- He asked.

Morgan sat beside him and kissed him.

"This was not a one night stand."- She whispered on his ear with a seductive tone.-"But I promise my dad, I was going to have breakfast with him."

Greg pulled her to the top of him, kissing her.

"This was not a one night stand for you?"- She shocked her head, before kissing him again.

"And let me tell you Sanders, you are great in bed. Even drunk"- Greg started to kiss her again.

After a few minutes Morgan was already ready to left.

"See you at work?"- He asked.

"Of course. See you later."

"Wait."- Greg asked sitting on the bed.-"Como here."

Morgan approached him and kissed him again very passionately, before living.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know I should had upload it earlier...but you know. Well, thanks for all of you. I hope you enjoy !  
**

* * *

"Hey. Come in."- Morgan greeted Greg, when he knocked on the door.

"Hey! You know something? I love when our days off are in the same day."- Greg said approaching her with a seductive tone. Morgan evolved her arms around his neck smiling. He pulled her a little closer, grabbing her by the waist.

"Me too."- Morgan answered him, breathing heavily on his ear and biting his cheek.

"Morgan, what are you doing?"- Greg asked smiling.

"Nothing."- She responded him kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. Greg grabbed her wrists and stopped her, starting to kiss her. After a few minutes Greg asked her:

"If you were cheating on me, you would tell me, right?"- Morgan started to laugh widely hearing his question, but never letting him go.

"Why would why? We are not exclusives or something."- She gave him a childish look. Greg leaned and gave her a kiss.

"That's another reason I came here. I want to ask you something. Let's seat on the sofa, come on."- Greg said dragging her to the living room.

"We are here, seat on sofa, what now?"- Morgan asked getting impatient.

"We are having this thing, for three weeks, and I'm not complaining, because it's been three amazing weeks. But I want more. I want to take you on a date." – Greg admitted a bit embarrassed. Morgan couldn't help but smile, but hiding her happiness she asked:

"Like…girlfriend and boyfriend?"- Greg nodded with begging eyes.-"That sounds…perfect."- She broke the silence with a lovely look on her face. Greg leaned and kissed her with all his passion. Morgan restarted to unbutton his shirt again.

They got up from the sofa and went to the bedroom never breaking the kiss. Once there, Morgan stopped and looked up. Passing a finger through Greg's face, she put herself in tiptoes, and kissed him. Greg took her shirt off, pulling her arms up. Kissing, they felt on the bed together. Greg with very careful toke her pants off and his. He looked down at Morgan and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You are gorgeous."- When Morgan heard that, she melted inside and gave him a kiss.

Two hours later, Morgan was sat on top of him. His hands were massaging her butt and her arms were around his neck. Morgan looked at him and whispered on his ear with a very heavy breathing:

"Greg…"- They looked at each other in the eyes.

"I love you Greg…"- She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too…."

…

"Morning beautiful."- Greg simply said looking at Morgan, who was sleeping on his belly.

"Morning handsome."- She responded him, with a kiss.

Morgan lay next to him, looking at his eyes. Greg grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He gave her a kiss and smiled, she smiled back.

"Last night was great."- Morgan broke the silence with a smirk.

"I know."- Greg agreed with her, giving her a soft but a passionate kiss.

For ten minutes they just stared at each other, very close, smiling. As much, as Greg appreciated that, he had to ask:

"What you said last night. Did you mean it?"

"You have no idea how much I mean it. I love you so badly, that it hurts. When we started with this, I took it as just a fling, cuz I was hurt before. But soon I realized that you are not going to hurt me. I want to make this work, Greg. More than anything."

"I want to make this work as well."- Greg responded.-"And I love you too."

"Good."- They kissed. Greg had pulled Morgan on top of him. When they were to start to lose themselves on the kisses and touches, Greg's cell phone rang.

"Don't you dear to see the message."- Morgan said looking at him with a serious look.

"I won't."- Greg said with a resurrection smile.

Now Greg was on top. Kissing her down her body, she moaned grabbing the bed sheets. An hour later, Greg was taking a shower. Morgan was on the bedroom only with her underwear on. His phone rang again.

"Babe! You got have a lost phone call and a text."- Morgan yelled.

"Open it."- Greg responded her, exiting the shower.

Morgan, as he had told her, opened the message. When she saw the text an angry look appeared on her face.

"Gregory Hojem-Sanders! Come over here, right now!"- Greg rushed out of the bathroom, only with a towel around his hips.

"What's wrong?"

"You received a text message from Riley Adams. -'Hey Greg, how are you doing? I back in town, and I was hoping we could meet. I miss you handsome.'- Then, she called you, you didn't answered, so she left you a message on the voicemail. Let's hear it?"

"Don't play it Morgan."- Greg begged, Morgan ignored him and hit the play.

"Hey handsome. Why didn't you answer my text? Uhm? Well, I back in town and I was thinking we could…you know…Meet at your house, maybe. Let's do those wild kinky things we did last time. What do you thing? I miss those hands as hell."- Riley said with a very seductive tone.

Morgan looked at Greg capable of kill him.

"Morgan. This isn't what it looks like!"- Greg said.

"You are kidding me, right? I'm out of here."- Morgan started to dress herself.

"Morgan, please don't leave."

"I can't stay here. I just heard that message. If it was another guy send me something like that. How would you react?"

Greg hesitated for a second thinking about what he was going to say next.

"I would hurt him…badly."- Morgan gave him a sarcastic look.

She tried to exiting the room, but Greg grabbed her wrist. Pulling her closer to his body, he said:

"Look. Yes, Riley and I had a thing, years ago. She used to work on the lab and it happened. And then she left, and I never saw her again, or talked with her after that. Listen to me. She doesn't mean anything to me. You are the one that I love. You are the one I wanna be with, okay?"- Greg said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I didn't react on the best way."- Morgan apologized with a guile look.

Greg gave her a kiss and drove her to the bathroom, taking her clothes off, on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Well, I started this story months ago...yeah, like 4 or 5 months ago. When I wrote the end of chapter 2, I was blocked. After all this time, I'm no longer blocked, obviously...Yeah...New chapter and last chapter! Initially, the idea I had for this story was completely different, I was thinking about writing something with real jealousy on it, but well, I'm not exactly the jealous type, so yeah, it was kind of a mistake. But I hope you enjoy! ((:

* * *

Hey Greg."-Finn greeted him, entering the break room. He replied with a polite smile. Greg was sitting there reading some reports. Finn walked past him and noticed something different on him.

"Greg?"-He gave her a confuse look.-"I've been noticing you. You have been happier. In my language it means you are getting laid."- Finn said bluntly. -"So, who's the lucky girl?"

Greg froze for second, thinking about what to answer. –"I don't have been happier. I'm normal."- Greg lied.

In that moment Morgan entered the room. Finn immediately turned to her and asked:

"Morgan? Don't you thing Greg has been happier"- Morgan looked at him and gave him a teasing smile.

"Oh yeah. I noticed it too. He has been thrilled with happiness. Which means someone, Greg over there, has a girlfriend."

"I knew it!"- Finn exclaimed with a proud tone.-"You have a girlfriend!"

"Who has a girlfriend?"- Sara asked entering the break room with Nick.

"Greg has a girlfriend!"-Morgan said. Sara looked surprised at the younger CSI. They sat near him and asked:

"So…"-Nick started-"Who is she?"-He continued with a teasing smile.

"I'm not going to tell you. I can tell you that she's gorgeous. She's smart, funny, affectionate. Blonde, with blue eyes and green at the same time. Her smile…is beautiful. It makes me melt."-Greg said lost in his thoughts.

"Sara, are you hearing the same as me?"- Nick asked incredulous.

"Yeah Nick. I am. Our Greg Sanders is in love! The guy, who used to flirt with every woman, is in love!"- Sara answered with a shocked look. Greg looked at the two CSI's and continued:

"Yes, I am in love. Better, I love her. I really think she is the one."-Morgan's eyes were shining. She melted inside hearing that. She was about to speak when someone rushed into the break room screaming.

"Greg!"-Everyone turned around and saw Riley standing there biting her lip. Greg got up and with a surprise look asked:

"Riley, what are you doing here?"- Greg asked feeling worried.

"I missed you so much!"- She exclaimed giving him a hug. Nick looked at Morgan and saw a very angry Morgan. He then, looked at Greg, who was still hugging Riley, and gave him a look to stop.

"Riley…I think you miss understood some thi..."- Greg tried to say, but it was too late, he felt lips on his, and it definitely weren't Morgan's.

The others CSI's were with shocked faces, especially Morgan. Morgan wasn't shocked was more like angry and jealous.

Morgan saw the scene happening in front of her. Tears started to appear on her eyes but she brushed them off. When Greg pulled apart, he looked at Morgan and saw pain all over her face. She said nothing and started to run.

"Morgan, wait!"- Greg screamed from the break room, only to be ignored by her.

Morgan kept running towards the parking lot. Once she got there, she opened the car and sat on the driver's seat. Tears started to fall from her eyes, landing on her lap, burning her skin. Morgan tried to calm her nerves by breathing in and out.

_Inhale and exhale…Focus Morgan….Focus…._She thought bursting into tears one more time.

Minutes passed after Morgan left running, but for Greg seamed hours. He remained numb in the same place, looking at the empty corridor. People were whispering but he ignored it. Greg didn't move until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and faced a worried Nick.

"Bud...are you okay?"- Greg looked at him dead on the eyes; he scammed the room and fond Sara and Finn with the same expression as Nick. Riley was behind Nick looking at the ground. Greg nodded lightly at his friend and spoke:

"Can you guys give us a moment please?"- The other three CSI's said nothing and exiting the room, closing the door behind them.

"Greg… I'm…"- Riley started to apologize but Greg cut her of immediately.

"What the hell were you thing?"- He began his speech increasing the volume of his voice. - "I didn't answer your damn phone calls or your damn texts, because I don't anything to do with you! You should had understood, damn it! Morgan is never going to look at me again and it's your entire fault!" He affirmed on an aggravated tone, pointing his forefinger at Riley.

"I'm so sorry Greg… I had no idea you were with her… I'm really sorry Greg…"- Riley swore, putting her hand on Greg's shoulder. He quickly shoved her hand and walked backwards.

"Cut the crap Riley. Apologizing is not going to bring Morgan back! Just leave!"

"I'm terribly sorry Greg, for real."- And with that, she left. Greg sat on the sofa and sighed in frustration.

"Russell, I'm really sorry I left without a word… but I wasn't feeling real well. Sorry."- Morgan said on the phone, containing a sob.

"It's okay Morgan. I know what happened. I'm totally okay with you two dating, but I truly hope a situation like this never happens again or we are going to make some changes around here."- Russell warned with a dead serious tone. Morgan swallowed.

"Of course it won't happen again. I can assure you. I'm sorry once again. I'll see you tomorrow at the lab. Bye."

"Take care and please I want to see you with a smile when shift starts. Bye bye."- Morgan groaned tired. Tiredness threatened her body, but she still had one thing to do before going to bed.

"No one kisses _my_ man and gets away with that."- She mumbled while walking towards her car, exiting her house.

"What are you d-"- Morgan didn't let her finish her sentence. She walked into Riley's hotel room and slapped her left cheek.

"I'm going to warn you once Riley, and only once. You stay away from Greg or, believe me, you will regret it!"- Morgan threatened. Riley swallowed scared. Morgan glared at her one more time before leaving the room, leaving behind a scared Riley.

"Greg… seriously? Beer?"- Morgan asked once she entered his apartment. The first smell that came into her nostrils was the smell of beer.

"Morgan?"- Greg questioned with a foggy vision. He got up from the sofa and walked towards Morgan, who were with her arms crossed on her chest and with a disappointed look.

"Morgan… babe, I swear to God that I'm not having anything with Ry-"- Morgan put her hand on his chest and looked at him direct in the eye.

"Greg… go take a shower, and go to bed. We will talk once you're sober."- She said with a severe tone. Greg wanted to say something, but he knew with was useless. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Morgan sighed once again. She put her bag down and took her coat off, so she could started to clean the bear cans on the coffee table.

When Greg came into his room, he found Morgan lay on the bed, only wearing one of his shirts. He laid next to her and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing come out of him.

Morgan faced him and put a hand on his cheek. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Just sleep Greg… we will talk when you wake up."- She whispered snuggling on him. Greg inhaled her sent and gave her a kiss on the top of the head, curling an arm on her waist.

"Sleep well babe."

Greg felt someone moving against him; lightly he opened his left eye and saw Morgan sleeping peacefully on his chest. He brushed a stand of her from her face and brought her body closed to his, like she was going to disappear.

"Is your head hurting?"- She asked looking at him. Greg thought for a moment, before answering.

"Just a bit."

"Great. We can talk then."- Morgan pressed her back against the headboard while Greg copied her moves.

"Morgan, I swear to God, I would never cheat on you. You are the best thing that it has ever happen to me, and I would never, and I mean never, risk our relationship for a night or two of fun."- Morgan glared at him and smiled softly.

"Greg..."- She began grabbing his hand. -"I believe you. I know you would never cheat on me. I just couldn't stay there and watch that scene. It was too painful. And everything is okay between us. I spoke with Riley and she's never going to bother us again. I promise."- Morgan assured him. Greg sighed in relief before grabbing the back of her neck and pressed a rough kiss against her lips. She happily responded, putting both of her hands on his chest.

Their lips were still moving in sync, but Greg pulled apart when it hit him.

"Wait…You talked with Riley?"- He asked amused. Morgan chuckled a bit before responding.

"Well, it wasn't a talk. I slapped her and warned her. I thing she got the message."- Greg bursting out in laugh. When he was done, he kissed Morgan one more time.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Well, nobody kisses my man and gets away with that."- Greg chucked one more time and pressed their lips together once again.

"I love you so much babe."- Greg said hovering on top of her in the bed. She pulled him by his neck, brushing her lips slightly against his, teasing, causing him to groan.

"I love you too."

* * *

THE END


End file.
